What Comes Next
by danysdrogo
Summary: No one has seen Fang ever since he left Max the note ten years ago. Now, he's back, just in time for Max and Dylan's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

What Comes Next – Chapter One

Full Synopsis: No one has seen Fang ever since he left Max the note ten years ago. Now, he's back, just in time for Max and Dylan's wedding. Fang has been gone for a while: whole, heartfelt uncharacteristically sappy prolonged love note included. He promised to be gone for twenty years. So why is he back only after ten? It's because he receives an invitation to Max and Dylan's wedding from an unknown benefactor. His feelings for Max start to resurface after not seeing her for such a long time and while he knows he has lost her, he can't help but recount his actions, his relationship with Max, how well he's made his decisions and how he will reassemble his life without having her at his side to keep him grounded.

(Max, Iggy, Fang are 25, Nudge is 23, etc)

* * *

Max's eyes were shining, simply gleaming as they stared into Dylan's cerulean ones. The eyes of her perfect half. Max was in her cream-colored wedding dress that matched her hair elegantly. I would expect nothing less from a wedding put together by Nudge. Everything is extremely beautiful here but it is very hard for me to be happy.

A long time ago... No, it wasn't that long ago. We were all fifteen years old when Dylan first appeared and Max broke my heart. When he first arrived, he was a nuisance. I mean, he couldn't even fly! Max hated him and we saw him as a break to the tranquility we had just gotten a hold of. With such a loving personality and the fact that he wasn't that hard on the eyes, Max realized that she had no reason to hate Dylan. I, however, hated him more than ever, but when I told her this, I discovered that my opinion suddenly wasn't that important anymore.

As Max's hatred for Dylan dissolved, she began to teach him the ways of our flock—how to fight, to survive in harsh conditions, how to fly... I could feel them growing closer and Max and I growing farther and farther apart, my mood growing uncharacteristically sour. I could feel myself loosing Max and knew that there was nothing that I could do about it. I trusted her and trusted her decisions and that she wouldn't do anything that would hurt me because we were supposed to be in a meaningful relationship. So, I tried to talk it out, be mature and try not to freak out.

One night, when the house was still and the flock was just starting to drift to sleep, I went into Max's room where she was sitting on her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees, most likely thinking. I hoped that it was about me. I tapped her on the shoulder. "We need to talk. Meet me on the roof in a few minutes, okay?"

I left, before I could see her reaction. Climbing off of the roof, I take a seat, covering my face with my hands. I remained that way until Max arrived a minute or two later. She takes a seat next to me and kisses me on the cheek. "What's up, babe?"

I sigh, trying not to sound like I was giving up on us. "How do you feel about me?"

Like I expect, she frowns. "What do you mean?"

"Do you still love me? You know, in that way?"

"What are you even saying, Fang? There's no need to get upset over nothing." Max hugs me from the behind, snuggling against my neck. "Of course I like you. Fang; I love you. You're my favorite person in the whole world."

At that point, I could swear that she stiffened against me, perhaps when she stumbled and said 'like' first instead of love. All those doubtful thoughts that I wasn't the one anymore were planted again in my mind. I turn around to look her in the eyes. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"A second ago, when you said I'm your favorite person. You hesitated."

"What are you talking about? I didn't hesitate."

"Yes you did."

Max wasn't smiling anymore. "What's this about? What's got you so wound up all of a sudden? Just tell me. I won't get mad."

"Dylan. Max, I don't like you hanging around him."

"Oh," her eyes falter for a second, as if to say, 'that's what this is about.' "That's it? There's nothing between us Fang, I promise. I don't know where you had even gotten the notion. There's no way I could ever love him like I love you. He's like a little kid. You're my man."

Somehow I didn't believe her. Now I realize that at this moment I should have been fighting for Max and for her heart. I should have been shielding her against the blond WonderKid to show her that I was the only one she should love. If I'd really been thinking that night, I would have been forward instead of beating around the bush because it's what she responds best to. We may have ended up having a fight, but at least we would've still been together, been able to work things out maturely. But I backed down like a coward and just gave up. I don't know what made me do it, but that's how it happened. This is the point where I think I truly lost her, at least in my mind.

 _Fine._ Wrapping my arms around her, I let the problem sink further into the dirt where it would be forgotten for some time. "Max. I love you too. Sorry for being so paranoid."

Our relationship began to deteriorate from there. Without realizing it, I was colder to Max. She couldn't get why the idea that she was in love with Dylan was so deeply rooted in my head and in time she began to discover exactly what I saw and even though she never did anything until I left her, I... could see the want in her eyes. I had screwed up big time. _Dear God,_ I remember thinking; _she might actually love this boy._ And not me.

I was planning to break up with her in a while, because even though I loved her like crazy, I felt like no matter what I did, I couldn't measure up to Golden Boy and would only end up getting hurt. Prior to this, I kept testing the waters to see if I could salvage anything like before. I decided to confront her and ask what she really wanted if she even wanted me anymore. Never did get a chance to though. To think before I could, my whole life was changed before I could by Angel when she came to us with a rather chilling message. "Fang will be the first one to die."

When Angel says this, I admit a little part of me died. _This is it?_ I remember thinking. _The white-coats kill me so that Dylan could take my place?_

It was then that I decided that I needed to get out of there. I mean, ever since he arrived there was always the looming feeling that I wasn't welcome, but it had become painstakingly apparent after what I had been put through in the past few days. Seriously. Even though Max and I had a good time together, when we were faced with danger, I seemed to forget that. I had been shot at countless times and had seen life in its worst possible form. I had even seen my little sister betray me and drink cutesy strawberry daiquiris while lethal poisons seeped into my veins and while I fought to stay alive. And while the only reason I'm here today might be that Max and her adrenaline, I've realized that with Dylan at her side to amaze her (and inject himself with vials of mysterious liquid), our relationship would always be obsolete to the potential of theirs.

The story from here on out is a little fresher in my memory. I muster what's left of my emotions and write a heartfelt letter to the only girl I truly loved, promising to leave for a stupid long time, if my genes didn't degrade by then. But I know I couldn't stay away from her that long. Every few months, I would come to check on the flock periodically for the next few years, just to see how they were doing. They were doing fine, living the secluded life that I'd always wanted us to.

It's funny how everything worked out immediately after I left. They get their happy life. It hurt me so much to see Max after a few months, laughing with Iggy and Gazzy in the kitchen and when I came back a second time, Dylan kissing her playfully on the nose. After seeing that, I didn't check back again for a long time. Since then, I have been living a miserable life away from every person I ever truly loved, working just to pay the rent and eat. I couldn't move forward knowing that after trying to be the noble one, I only screwed myself in the end. Everyone was happy and I had gotten everything I deserved. I was selfish.

Then, out of the blue, I receive an invitation to Max and Dylan's wedding ceremony. I was shocked. I thought they didn't know where I lived. A slip of paper fell from the envelope and landed in my lap.

 _Dear Fang,_

 _Enclosed is an invitation to Dylan and Max's wedding. I want you to come and see them. See everyone again. I'm sure you don't like being alone here, waiting on an empty twenty-year promise to run out. Max has moved on. Maybe it's time you do too. You don't have to come if it's too much for you, but know this: your family misses you. With Care,_

 _Jeb Batchelder_

 _P.S. Max still blames herself for your leaving. Try to do good in what I hope will become a permanent visit._

At first I crumpled up the note and threw it across the room, never wanting to lay eyes on the damned thing ever again, then trashed my apartment until my hands were swollen and red, all for being such an idiot. While Max got the man of her dreams, I had done nothing but hope that she would leave Dylan for little ol' second-rate me and my two-decade promise. That dream was dead. I knew that it wasn't happening then, or now, or ever and after arguing with myself for hours, I decided that I would go. At worst I'd drink myself silly. At best, I'd be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

What Comes Next: Chapter Two

Fang attends Max and Dylan's wedding, wishing to reconcile after his extended absence. He faces hard truths...

* * *

The wedding, which took place in a four-star hotel I'd never heard of, was lovely. I was nervous that day, making sure to straighten the tie on the suit that I had rented the night before, making a note to shave my stubble and to comb through the fresh, short haircut that I had gotten. When I arrived the wedding is in full swing and I take a seat in the back of the hall lined with church pews. Dylan and Max are center stage, saying their vows to one another. Dylan is beaming, while tears pool in Max's eyes as she spoke. "...It's just that I love you so much and want to spend the rest of my life with you, baby. No matter what, you were always there for me to comfort me when I am feeling low and to laugh with me when I'm feeling fine. Just your smile puts my heart at ease. It was always you, Dylan. No one but you..."

I struggle for breath as she went on and when I couldn't take it anymore, I left quietly to stand outside for a few minutes, failing to summon the courage to leave. After coming all this way, I couldn't. Taking deep breaths, I reenter the hotel and sit on a stool in the lobby. Though I had expected to hear things I didn't want to face, I didn't anticipate that it could hurt this much. Realizing that, in comparison to Dylan, I was just a silly fling in the map of her life didn't feel good because the way it was wired in my brain was that _I_ was love of her life. I didn't imagine being accepted by her completely, but I'd thought gradually she would take me back because I was the only one that she'd ever loved. Maybe the whole notion is a little silly, now that I really think about it. I couldn't expect Max to put her life on hold for me. That was too much to ask.

Staring at my feet, my trance of insecurity resumes. I thought I could handle this, but obviously I can't if the moment she says she loves him, I need to step out. What else did I expect at their wedding? The fact is, even though I knew they were getting married, I had never been exposed to the real life aspect of their relationship. I had no idea that with Dylan she would be bubbly and lovey-dovey and that with me she would be strong-willed and always on guard. _But those were different times in our lives._ When she got with Dylan, she had no need to be the fierce Max that I knew. When she was with Dylan, she had no need to succumb to paranoia. With him, she could finally let her guard down and be happy.

 _Don't be selfish,_ a foreign voice rang in my head that I promptly ignored.

Deciding that I'd had enough, I started down the front steps to head back home. I never really belonged here.

 _Please stay, Fang. We miss you._ Angel's voice. But I didn't want to turn around. I still wanted to hide. That road is safer and hurts a lot less.

 _Just because you don't have Max, doesn't mean that you don't have family._ I sighed.

Do you really think everyone will accept me?

 _Don't be silly,_ she chided. _We've always accepted you. And even though you've been gone for so long, the fact that you came back shows us just how much you really do care about us. We miss you, Fang._ For Angel, I came back. If she could accept me, then I must have forgotten the strength of haphazard family and what that word entails. All this time away has made me cold, yet fragile.

 _I'll see you at the reception, sweetie._

 _Fang,_ she giggles, _you forget I'm too old for that now._

I walk back to the wedding when it is for the most part over and retake my seat in the very back. "By the power vested in me by the state of Arizona, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

After hugging and briefly reintroducing myself to the others, Dylan, Max and I stood there in awkward silence at the reception afterwards. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks. I'm glad you're doing well." I coughed, rubbing the back of my neck. I had imagined this encounter as much more heartfelt but in fact, it just felt really cold. Max still seemed angry, like she wanted to get something off her chest that'd been trapped there. In fact, that's probably a really accurate description of her emotions that have built up over the years. Dylan could see that we wanted to be alone for a moment and kissed Max on the cheek, holding my eyes with a fierce glare.

At least he was a gentleman about it. If it were the other way around, I probably would have forbidden her to even see him. Or punched him. Maybe they belong together; the thought flickered in my mind for only a second, but it subtly lingered. "I'll see you at our table, okay?"

Max nods as Dylan kisses her once more on the cheek, still holding the glance, only to have someone bombard him with a hug and congratulate him on his big day. I turned back to Max at the sight of his distraction. "How are you doing?"

"Great." Silence. She glances down at her dress and smooths down the sides. I expect her to walk away, but she slams me with an icy remark, her brown eyes flickering with the hurt of the ten years and the other ten years that she thought she had left. "Is that all you have to say? You know—why are you even here? Don't we have another ten years until we meet in some cave in the Grand Canyon for some shitty romantic gesture?"

"I know—I know. I'm sorry for that. More sorry than you'll ever know." I struggle the right words, but as usual, they evade me. I must sound like such a prick.

"You think that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"No… But I figured it's a start. I was stupid kid. Now I'm a stupid adult who's willing to spend another ten years making this up to you and the flock.

Max just frowns icily. "Why are you even here?"

"I've wanted to come back ever since I left, but I've been scared of what you'd think of me. Or if I'm even welcome here. Then, Jeb sent me an invitation to your wedding. I had no idea you and Dylan were getting married until a few days ago. I wanted to wish you well, see how you were doing after seven years."

"Seven years? You left ten years ago."

"I liked to check in on you guys, but stopped when you started dating Dylan. I felt horrible about it. I mean, I still do."

Her eyes narrow and she pokes me in the chest with a finely French-tipped nail. I thought I'd never see the day Max would even dare to wear something like that. Man, times realty do change. "You're nothing but selfish, you know that? If you really did care about me then you would have come back for us, instead of disappearing. Making us worry…" She trails off, cheeks red. Noticing that I can see the flush in her cheeks, she seems to get angrier and turns to walk away but I tap her arm. She turns back to face me. "What."

"Jeb told me that you blamed yourself for my leaving. Is that true?"

"Yeah," she sighs. "I did, for a long time. I was so heartbroken after you left that I felt like I couldn't function properly. I couldn't eat or sleep. Hell, I couldn't even talk to Dylan. I wouldn't talk to him. He seemed like the root of all my problems. I would have continued to spiral if it wasn't for Iggy."

"Iggy?"

"Yeah. Through tough love, he was the one that talked me back to life and showed me what you truly were when we were teenagers: selfish."

"Really?" I couldn't even be mad at her, or even Iggy. It all seemed too unreal to hurt me anymore. My voice comes out in a barely-audible whisper.

She nodded. "Yeah. I was torn apart because I'd never lost anyone that important to me. I remember coming back to my senses when he gave me a little proposition: either get up off my ass and lead. Or he would take the flock from me and they would go somewhere else; because with how little I saw them, because I locked myself up in my room crying day and night, it was like they had lost two people instead of one."

"I really meant that much to you?" She smiles, sadly, nodding. "Then what changed?"

"I realized what had happened and that I shouldn't waste any of my tears on you. You couldn't take the competition and gave up like the coward you were. I really used to love you, you know that? I used to imagine the lives that were ahead of us, but ever since you left, I began to realize that you weren't a good man for leaving. You knew it would hurt me immensely, but you did it anyways. I mean, we dated for a little over a year, knew each other nearly a lifetime so it felt like so much longer, and so much deeper. And when you actually had to fight for me, you leave?! So if you came here to try and win me back you can fucking forget it. The moment you left your family is the moment you lost me as a girlfriend, _not_ when Dylan came into our lives."

And for the first time ever, I was speechless, though not by choice.

Max exhaled, and I knew she had been holding that in for years. "Sorry Fang, for dumping my built up feelings on you. Dylan has my heart. I've come to peace with your leaving, so I can only hope you'll stay. You'll still be my brother, but it's always been Dylan."

"Please, Max, don't ever apologize for the mistakes that I made and all the pain I caused you," I say, holding her shaking hands in mine. Max looks away, blinking away what I can almost make out to be tears. She envelops me in a quick hug, whispering one last thing in my ear before leaving to sit with her husband. She breathes a shaky breath. "I missed you so much. Please don't ever do that again. I don't think I could forgive you again."

"Thanks, Max. I…" I say, finding my voice breaking. She smiles at me warmly, through reddened eyes, as she slinks off to find her husband. Husband. I don't think I'd ever get used to that.

Clearing my throat, I whisper to myself. "I'll be better."


End file.
